


Comfort

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [21]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jaws of Hakkon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl





	Comfort

When she returned from the Frostbacks Sarita was unusually quiet. Almost melancholy in fact. She barely responded to the jokes and laughter of her friends. Responding only when prompted several times before she excused herself for an early night. Worried for her Cullen followed her back her quarters, nodding briefly at the guards stationed in the main hall he softly pushed the door open. He climbed up the steps and it took him a moment or two to find her in the dark of the room before he saw her eyes reflecting in the dark. He lit a candle and then sat on the floor next to her where she had her back pressed up against the end of the bed. They sat in companionable silence and he wrapped an arm around her, giving her the time to tell him what was bothering her. She rested her head on the soft fur of his surcoat.  
"I wonder how long it will be." She finally spoke, so softly he was not sure at first whether he had actually heard her speak. He remained quiet, knowing whatever this was she needed to say it in her own time. "I mean at first when we saw Ameridan a part of me thought it kind of funny, hundreds of years and the last and newest Inquisitor are both Dalish Elves, what are the odds right? But then I thought about how his story was shifted and changed, he was turned into a human noble, either a fool hardy partier or a power mad fool sent away for his own good, the woman he loved a debated footnote at best. I started to think how long before the stories start stripping away pieces of me? How long until they turn me into a devout Andrastian? Make my ears less pointed, make me more human? Will they make me a noble too? A good and pure Herald of Andraste? Or a power hungry dictator? Will they keep you in the story at least? Not just as my Commander but as the man I love? Will the stories show that I could not have done any of this good or bad without your love and support? Or that of my friends. Then again they will probably be edited out too. Can't have Sera or Solas, Elves do not do well in Chantry tales. Dorian the Tevinter Mage? Iron Bull the Qunari Mercenary or Cole the spirit of Compassion? Can't have any of those. They will probably keep in Cassandra and Vivienne, nice and safely suitable. Will they let me keep Varric though I wonder?"  
She sighed softly. "Don't get me wrong I love my life as it is now, all of my friends, Skyhold as my home, you...but I already lost so much of who and what I was to get here and it just makes me sad to think that in time I will lose more of myself to the official stories until they twist me into a person I could not even recognise. I don't want to lose myself."  
Tears had begun to pool in her eyes and Cullen tilted her face towards him. He kissed the tears away from her cheeks before pressing his forehead against hers. "I wish I could promise you that history will remember you as the remarkable woman you are. But sadly you are probably correct, the Chantry will probably change and edit your story to suit their needs."  
She smiled sadly, "This is not a very comforting pep talk you know?"  
He ran his thumb over her cheeks. "But I can promise you this, for as long as I live I will always tell people that the Inquisitor is a proud Dalish elf, beautiful and compassionate and brave, a woman who can make friends with a Qunari spy and a Spirit of Compassion, who can look at a broken ex-templar and find something worth loving. Who fought hard to save the whole world and to make the lives of the people she encountered even a little better. Who came to spy to protect her people and heard a voice crying out for help in the midst of chaos and confusion and ran to help even knowing that if she was caught she would be arrested. A woman who when told that an Ancient Magister was attacking the town of Haven looking for her immediately said that if it could save lives he could have her. A woman I promise to always love and defend no matter what comes."  
She kissed him then, softly and almost reverently. "Thank you vhenan. Thank you for this and every other time you have soothed my worries."  
"Always."  
She smiled softly "And you are not broken Cullen. A little dented maybe..." She laughed as he growled playfully and kissed her, pouring all the love and devotion he felt into her mouth, hoping that one day she might realise just how remarkable she truly was.


End file.
